


"Corruption" Day 5

by terminally_Volatile



Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Reader is a Succubus, Reader's mom is lowkey a milf lmaoo, Slight Mention of Blood, Virgin Aone, Virgin Reader, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminally_Volatile/pseuds/terminally_Volatile
Summary: you and your boyfriend may be aware of just how tightly he has you wrapped around his finger, eagerly awaiting the moment he finally gives you the okay to show him just how much he’s missing out on.what you both aren’t aware of, is how much you’re going to enjoy breaking him down, both the human and non-human side of you
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963303
Kudos: 71





	"Corruption" Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i kinda got carried away with aone's, but he's baby so it's okay. anyways, here's day 5! please enjoy andleave a comment~

the smell of cooking bacon wafts through the air and fills the bedroom with its rich scent, filling your nose with its delightful aroma.

the heat from the early morning sun bore down on your exposed flesh, hot and lazy as your mind was slowly being pulled to the land of the living.

a heavy grogginess settled over your body like a haze, and between the plushness of your bed and the comforting heat from the sun, you had half a mind to just roll over and continue your snoozing.

so that’s exactly what you did.

with a small groan, completely unaware of the slight ache that resonates through your body as you turn over to shield your eyes from the offending sunlight, you bury your face in the pillow to your left, effectively shutting the sunlight out.

sighing contently at the darkness, you slowly breathe in the calming and smooth scent that’s emanating from the pillow you’re ~~holding hostage~~ hugging.

the smell was soothing and pleasing to your senses, leaving you feeling safe and content. but there was something darker and mushier underlying the comforting scent.

your sleep-addled brain couldn’t make sense of whatever this mystery scent was, so you dug your face even harder into the pillow, mind softly buzzing in confusion at what this strange scent was. it was familiar yet foreign, like you’ve smelt it before, you just can’t place when and where.

inhaling even deeper, the smell becomes more distinct the more you breathe it in, but to your growing frustration, it’s origin is still alluding you.

you groan softly in annoyance before admitting defeat, deciding you might as well get up and start your day now that you’re too frustrated to go back to sleep.

you roll back over onto your back with a slight frown, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the dull ache that you felt earlier grows a little stronger, a stinging sensation trailing down your shoulder blades all the way down to your lower back. ‘ _weird… i don’t remember hurting myself last night.’_

cautiously you move to sit up in bed fully, holding your body up with one arm braced against the mattress. you suck in a startled gasp at the sharp pain that lances down your back in full now.

it burns across your flesh, aching deeply underneath your flesh and you can’t help it when a small moan slips past your lips.

now you’re really confused and slightly concerned. what the hell happened last night? why do you feel so achy all over, although you’re not exactly complaining.

that other part of you is silently thriving in the pleasurable aches and stings that linger throughout your entire body.

while you’re wracking your brain desperately for clues as to what could’ve gone down last night, more aches and dull throbs light up across your body as you continue to wake up.

raising your arms up to inspect yourself, your eyes widen when you see purple and blue bruises adorning your skin like morbid flowers, and your eyes narrow when you see the ones wrapped around your wrists are suspiciously shaped like fingers.

a sudden humming fills your ears, coming through the bedroom door from the direction the kitchen is in. your head snaps in its direction, and the prominent smell of sizzling bacon and warm rice fills your senses again.

the humming is deep and quiet, floating through the air like snow caught in a breeze. the humming was almost too quiet, a normal human would have trouble hearing it if they were in the same room, much less across the house and over the sound of breakfast being made.

but you weren’t exactly normal. a warmth settled in your chest at the calming sound, however, easing the slight panic you were working yourself into just moments ago.

only _his_ voice could soothe you like this, no matter the circumstances. a deep surge of love and possessiveness flowed through your veins, a primal part of your brain spouting out _mine, mine, mine._

a sudden urge to be in his strong arms flooded through your system and your body began moving towards the sound of his humming before you even realized what you were doing.

but the moment you went to lift yourself from the bed, your legs collapsed underneath you, dropping your body harshly onto the hardwood floors. you let out a startled yelp, eyes wide as you collided with the floor. your legs felt like jelly, and when you moved to stand, the feeling only intensified.

never in your life have your legs felt this weak, and if you were looking at the situation from an outsider’s perspective, you would’ve probably compared yourself to a newborn deer with a snide laugh. but you weren’t laughing right now, and suddenly pieces were starting to make sense.

_pleasurable aches and stings throughout your body, bruises and scratches trailing your flesh, weak legs…_

your final piece of evidence that hit the nail on the head came thundering down the hallway, his heavy footsteps shaking the house.

your white-haired boyfriend appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, shirtless and out of breath. he must’ve heard you yelp when you fell and ran over as soon as possible.

wide (e/c) eyes lock with worried olive green orbs as he cautiously asked you if you’re okay, raising large palms out to you as if approaching a hurt wild animal.

but his words of concern fell on deaf ears as you hungrily scan his exposed upper half. his built chest is riddled with love bites and hickies, trailing up his neck in splotches, pale skin resembling a blank canvas that someone had splattered paint all over.

your eyes trail to his muscular arms where the bruises continue, and a small groan escapes from deep within your throat when you see the faint red lines trailing down his flesh. those scratches couldn’t come from anything but someone’s nails.

_your_ nails.

aone’s deep voice calls out your name, and he can’t repress the shudder that runs down his spine when your eyes connect, the warm and loving (e/c) he’s stared into for the past five years suddenly replaced with a glowing pastel pink, pupils narrowed into slits.

those pair of eyes he had just recently become acquainted with, and a shock of arousal shoots straight to his cock beneath his sweatpants as he watches you stick your pink tongue out to lick your lips, the now pointed tip running sensually across your flesh, hungry eyes never leaving his.

suddenly, everything made sense.

_________________

your breathing is coming out in small pants, eyes darting around nervously as you catch your breath behind the door leading into your laundry room.

your heartbeat is thudding in your ears as you silence yourself, ears trained on the sound of aone’s heavy footsteps stalking past you, unaware that you’re only just behind the door.

his footsteps recede deeper into the house as he calls out your name, searching for you desperately after you had run away from him after abruptly ending your most recent makeout session that began to become a little too heated.

it had taken every fiber in your being and every shred of self-control in your body to pull yourself away from his plush and warm lips.

you remember the look of confusion and concern he shot you when you pulled away panting, only to fade into shock when he saw your eyes had been replaced with a startling bright shade of pink, the pastel shade casting a faint glow across his skin in the dim lighting of the living room.

aone knew you were a succubus. you made sure to tell him that flat out the moment he introduced himself to you silently when you both got paired up with one another for a group project at the beginning of your second year of high school.

monsters and supernatural beings had been peacefully co-existing alongside humans for many generations by this point, so it wasn’t necessarily a shock to him that you weren’t completely human like he was. what did shock him, however, was the sheer elegance and poise you carried yourself with. succubi and incubi were some of the rarer supernaturals that decided to come out of hiding years ago.

they were a rather provocative and somewhat snobbish race, believing themselves to be higher than their human counterparts.

because of that, you don’t really see them or their children in public or even private human schools, opting to go to exclusive supernatural’s only academies throughout the world. that’s what captivated him in the first place. your rarity.

it was that and the way you seemed to seamlessly meld into everyone’s lives like you belonged there, whether that was due to your supernatural tampering or not. aone couldn’t help but become infatuated with your utter presence, and it wasn’t long before he realized he had fallen for you.

it didn’t come as a shock to you when you caught on rather quickly that the boy had fallen for you, and despite the many protests of both family and some friends, you couldn’t help but fall for him as well.

“that human boy will bring nothing but trouble for you, (y/n)!” you remember your mother scolding you lightly in disappointment when she caught you coming home late after a rather sweet date with the tall and silent young man.

“i don’t care if he brings me trouble,” you had replied rather cooly, tail swaying lazily behind you as you took another sip from your cherry cola bottle, eyes never leaving your phone. a small smile crept onto your lips at the cute emoji he sent along with his text saying how much he had enjoyed tonight.

“he makes me happy, and that’s all i care about. plus,” you shot your mother a look, eyebrow raised in slight mischeif as a smirk curled your plush lips.

“since when did you care about causing trouble, miss “ _i may or may have not seduced both the bodyguards and zac efron himself so i could steal one of his shirts to sell on ebay_ ”?”

“hey!” your mother shot back in a warning tone, but her eyes were soft with amusement. “did you or did you not get the laptop you wanted for your birthday?” “fair point.”

safe to say your mother had backed off of your case about dating aone, especially after he had practically forced himself into your home after dropping you off from another dating and insisting that he met her and introduced himself.

you could barely hold back your embarrassed groan at the impressed look in her eyes after he left, a sly grin on her face as she watched him leave a quick peck on your forehead before setting off to his own home.

“now i see why you fought to be with that boy so hard! he’s rather… impressive.” her cackle drowned out the embarrassed scream you let out into one of the decorative pillows on your couch, cheeks flaming.

“oh to be young again!” your mother sighed dramatically, flopping herself onto the couch next to your slumped over figure.

you couldn’t help but whack her with that same pillow when she sighed out, “oh the things i would do to him if he was older…”

you may have wanted to strangle her that night, but she did make some fair points. as shy and stoic as aone was, you couldn’t deny just how attractive he was, physically.

yes, you had fallen for his quiet but shining personality, but the fact that he played volleyball and his body looked like it was sculpted by the gods definitely was a huge bonus.

that’s why you had promised yourself that you wouldn’t try anything with him until he was ready. a small fear in the back of your head was that he would feel pressured into going all the way with you simply because of what you were, and the thought of him forcing himself to please you tore your heart in half. so you decided to stay vigilant.

and you had been successful so far, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t testing yourself control and patience every day.

for the past five years of your relationship, you had repressed your basic instincts to take this mountain of a man and have him ravish you, never going past some pretty heated makeouts and some heavy grinding every now and then.

the look in his eyes every time you pulled away, hazed over and cloudy with desire as a single strand of saliva connected you two together nearly broke you every time, and tonight it seemed like you had finally reached your breaking point.

a normal succubus usually lost her virginity around the end of high school, and when she did, she would fully unlock her powers and become a fully-fledged adult. a _coming of age_ requirement, if you will.

now at twenty-one years old, a full three years out of high school, you were still a virgin because of your promise to not take things further until your boyfriend was ready, and you were just now realizing how much that promise to yourself was coming back to bite you in the ass.

with each passing day, your desire to fuck the brains out of him was becoming more and more urgent, and it was obvious to aone that you were holding yourself back from going further, and he was confused as to why you didn’t just ask him in the first place.

to be fair, he was restaining himself, too. you were his first and hopefully last girlfriend, and during these past couple of months, he found his own patience growing thin. he was still nervous about going all the way, but as long as it was with you, he knew he had nothing to fear.

which is why he’s been initiating more makeouts, more grinding and touching of one another. he couldn’t bring himself to straight up say “ _hey! i’m ready for you to fuck me so hard i forget what my name is!”_ so he was hoping to finally push you past your limits and you’d just take it from there.

what he wasn’t expecting was for you to briefly snap in front of him during a heated session on the couch after watching a movie together.

eyes shifting and horns becoming visible as you grinded desperately on his lap, your will to persevere becoming fainter with each passing second the feeling of his hard and thick cock was rubbing against you through your thin shorts.

it was only his shocked eyes and quiet gasp at the sight of your eyes and horns that snapped you back to reality, and you fled from his lap like a lightning bolt hit you, disappearing into the house with aone’s deep voice calling out for you to come back.

which led you to where you were now, hiding in your dark laundry room until you found the courage to face your giant boyfriend again. just as your heart was beginning to settle and too caught up in your thoughts, you moved slightly from the wall to peer through the doorway, trying to figure out where he went.

a sharp scream left your body as thick warm arms encircled your waist and hauled you up and against a firm chest, your boyfriend’s warm breath puffing against your exposed neck as your feet dangled in the air.

“found you.” his chest vibrated against your back as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine as his lips barely brushed your flesh.

aone began making his way out of the laundry room and towards the bedroom, ignoring your whiny and frantic complaints to let you down and stop whatever it was he was planning.

“aone takanobu i swear to god!” he let out a soft snort. that was rich coming from you. “if you don’t put me down right this instant i-”

you didn’t get a chance to finish before your back met the soft and plush surface of your mattress, the breath being knocked out of you when aone didn’t release his hold on you, heavy body pressing you even deeper into the mattress.

you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped your lips as you felt him slowly grind his cock against your clothed entrance, glowing eyes becoming entranced at the desperation hidden in his green orbs, pink blush dusting his cheeks as he stares you down.

“aone, what-” “i’m ready.”

you freeze, eyes growing wide as you stare in awe at his boldness. was he sure about this? aone’s face was a deep red at this point, but he doesn’t break eye contact with you. he was proving just how serious he was about this.

“i’m ready to have sex with you, so please don’t hold back.” he murmured softly, deep voice sending vibrations through your chest as he nuzzled his nose into your neck before giving the flesh a soft lick.

a groan escaped your lips before your final chain of patience snapped. the consent was given, the green light shined. he was _yours_ , tonight.

with a strength aone didn’t know you had, you easily flipped the two of you so you were on top, breasts practically spilling from your tanktop loomed over him. grinding your hips into his crotch, sharp teeth poking from behind curled lips at the breathless moan that leaves his lips, brows furrowing at the pleasure you were giving him just from grinding on his cock.

your body felt like you had ascended to another plane when aone had finally given you consent. after years of waiting for his okay, you weren’t surprised at how fast your body had kicked into succubus mode, practically buzzing with the barely withheld energy waiting to be unlocked.

as your mind slowly slipped under the growing haze of lust, aone couldn’t help but become speechless at the sight of you above him.

(s/c) skin seemed to glow with a dull iridescence, (e/c) eyes replaced by those startling pastel pink orbs, pupils constricted into slits as they watched his every pant and moan.

curled rams horns protruded from either side of your skull, wrapping cutely in a spiral just a couple of shades darker than your hair. what entranced him the most however was the tail that was swaying behind you slowly, thin and flexible like a wire.

the end of it shaped like a spade. at least, that was what entranced him until he saw your tongue loll out of your mouth to lazily lick your dry lips.

it was elongated now, the tip of it pointed as it traced your lips which were pulled into a smirk, sharp eyes not missing the foreign but familiar look of lust swirling in your boyfriend’s eyes. with a sigh you leaned forward slowly, trailing your sharpened nails down aone’s arms until you came to his wrists.

with lightning speed you yanked his arms above his head, startling a gasp out of him while you simply smirked, relishing in the stimulation you were receiving on your nipples from rubbing your chest against his and the power you had over this giant of a man.

“oh _baby_ ~” you moaned softly, eyes drinking in the way his face seemed to darken and you giggled when you felt his cock twitch against you, dampening his sweats with precum.

“i’m gonna enjoy wrecking you.” you purred into his ear, long tongue coming to trace his ear lobe sensually, and aone shuddered at the hot sensation assaulting his senses.

and wreck him, you did. but it would be a lie to say that he didn’t wreck you as well.

_________________

“oh _fuck_ ~!” you squealed out, eyes nearly rolling into the back of your head as you clung onto aone’s muscled back for dear life, moans spilling past your lips uncontrollably as aone pounded deep into your sopping core.

his heavy grunts rang in your ears before he hissed in pain at the feeling of your sharpened nails trailing fire down his arms in your pleasure.

without breaking his punishing pace, he moved one of his hands from his deathlike grip on your hips to gather both your wrists and pin them above your head in a tight grip not unlike what you did to him only twenty minutes ago.

within those twenty minutes before it led to you getting your back blown out by a lust-driven aone, you had managed to get under his skin so well that he basically broke free from his own chains.

from watching him lose himself on your tongue for his first orgasm ever, green eyes prickled with tiny tears from the intensity as he watches you wrap your long tongue around his tip before pulling it back into your mouth to suck him dry.

to the way you brought him to his second orgasm of the night by riding him, his nails trailing red hot lines down your back as your pussy milked him for everything he had.

breathy moans and giggles leaving your lips as you watched him buck into you desperately, hooded eyes drinking in his flushed cheeks and needy expression as he begged you to let him cum.

“oh baby, you wanna cum in me, hm? wanna pump me full until i’m practically stuffed with your cum?” you moan, gasping as his hips buck into you harder.

“you like that? _dirty boy_.” you giggle at the whine he releases as you tease him, lips curling into a sickening grin as you watch him slip further and further into his desire, a sick pride swelling in your chest because _you’re_ the one who made him like this.

“shit!” aone gasps as he slams his hips into yours one last time before stilling, groaning deeply into your breasts as he spills his hot cum into you for the second time that night.

a shuddering moan leaves your lips not only as you feel his cum splash against your insides, but at the foreign but extremely arousing sound of your sweet boyfriend cursing while lost in pleasure.

it only serves to make you needier.

trailing a hand to his face that was still buried in your breasts, you grabbed a fistful of his soft white hair before roughly yanking his head back to look him in the eyes, enjoying the gasp that leaves his lips as his blurry vision focuses on you.

you coo softly at his blissed out expression, pink eyes gleaming with a sort of maniacal giddiness at how good he looks, barely floating on after his second intense orgasm. but you’re not finished with him yet.

“oh nobu, sweetheart,” you murmur gently to him, pressing your body against his to slowly lower his back to the bed, his large hands never ceasing their tight grip on your ass.

_‘i hope it bruises.’_ you muse to yourself in the back of your head. aone let’s out a weak whine as you nuzzle his neck, tongue creeping past your lips to lick lightly at the salty flesh before giving it a tiny nip.

“you don’t think we’re done yet, do you?” a confused grunt leaves his lips as you smile evilly into his neck. “after all,” you murmur before biting harshly into the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, breaking skin as you inject him the aphrodisiac that is in all fully grown succubi and incubi’s saliva.

a deep groan rattles you to your core as his hips buck into your core wildly from the bite, the aphrodisiac already running through his system as he suddenly flips you both so your back is pressed to the mattress.

your knees are pressed against your chest as he holds them against you, green eyes now black as he barely holds onto the last shreds of his sanity.

you smile up at him, pink eyes glowing smugly as you lick a bit of his blood off your chin. “you still have to make me feel good too, nobu~” you coo, but that smug look is wiped off your face as he suddenly pulls his hips back until only the tip remains inside you.

aone struggles to control his breathing, his heart beating like a wild animal against his chest as he takes in your debauched state.

you look so tantalizing, all spread out and dripping for him. he tries to regain control of himself, but it isn’t working.

“(y/n)…” he groans out, but all you do is bring a hand up to cup his cheek, smiling softly at the lost and dazed look on his face. all he needs is that extra push…

“c’mon nobu,” you whisper to him softly, and you can practically see the last shred he’s holding onto. with a playful pat to his cheek, you grin, “don’t you wanna make me feel good, too? after all i did for you?” he groans again, eyes closing as he shudders lightly.

_almost there…_

you squeeze tightly around his tip, eliciting another gasp from his as his eyes snap open to lock onto yours. “let everyone know i belong to you, big boy. _make me scream_.”

you see his last shred of sanity snap as he growls, slamming his hips into you so hard that all the air leaves your body and your eyes roll into the back of your head.

aone doesn’t give you a chance to recover, pulling his hips back to snap into yours again, and again, and again.

it takes you a second to realize he’s muttering something as he begins to rearrange your guts, but you almost cum on the spot when you realize he’s growling _mine_ as his harsh gaze never leaves yours.

_what a monster you’ve created._

your last coherent thought before you’re fucked stupid floats through your mind briefly, and you muster one last small grin before your face is contorted in pleasure.

‘ _god, i can’t wait to see what i look like in the morning.’_


End file.
